


Arms Open

by helo572



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: Genji proposes on White Day.





	Arms Open

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doves and Sparrows White Day Writer's Collaboration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364104) by Doves and Sparrows. 



> [the script - arms open](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvOKOamXsXYE&t=YmNlZTU4ZGQzOWI5N2MwMmQ0ZjIzN2IxNWQ4MDQ4M2I1NzBiMzQ4NyxaQ0lNTUtHbg%3D%3D&b=t%3As4s9bA0oLR9zsedITc0kdA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdovesandsparrows.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171896131226%2Fmore-guten-morgen-liebling-the-sweet&m=1)
> 
> helloooo! recently i wrote for doves and sparrows' white day collab which you can read in its entirety [here](https://dovesandsparrows.tumblr.com/post/171896131226/more-guten-morgen-liebling-the-sweet). this excerpt in particular is the last addition and it can stand alone, so here we are :)

“What’s crazy," she starts, smiling, is that I want to spend the rest of my life being with you and your crazy family." She placed her hand on Genji’s cheek and guided his face back to hers. 

 

Genji held her eyes, the words washing over him like waves of the ocean that creep up to the shore. The smile is contagious, the words leaving his mouth breathlessly, “You do?”

 

She laughs this time, the type of laugh where her eyes crinkle up at the sides, and her whole body radiates sunshine; he can feel it through her palm.

 

“Of course I do. I would not have it any other way.” A beat, and those are tears twinkling in her eyes, crystal and clear. “ _ Yes _ , Genji. I will marry you.”

 

Happiness overtakes him quickly, quicker than his arms around her, where she smiles against his shoulder. Burying his face into her hair, her joy cascading off her shoulders, he has to suppress tears of his own.

 

When they finally part, he realises there is applause. A chorus of it - the whole team is here, all eyes on Angela and Genji joined on the hangar floor. Hanzo is smiling, too, most notably of all. 

 

Emotion rides high in the room, and Genji follows the waves, leaning in to meet Angela’s lips. It’s in slow motion, like a dream, blurred, and then disappears when he feels her lips against his. They have kissed many times before, but this is different; a confirmation, a promise.

 

_ Yes, Genji. I will marry you _ .

 

The room has passed into the back of their minds, and remains there even as they pull away to rest their foreheads together. In their shared breaths, Angela’s scent overwhelms him - honey and warm sunshine - even more so to wipe away a tear from his face.

 

“I love you,” he murmurs.

 

“I love you, too,” is her everlasting reply. “Happy White Day, my love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
